Angie Harmon with One of Her Twangels
by MissAutumnLeA
Summary: "Angie Harmon with One of her Twangels" This is a story of one lucky Twangel, that gets the best encounter with Angie Harmon, a very close encounter. Gets to know Angie in ways, some only pray for, but… This relationship between Erin Hope, and Angie turns out to be somewhat filled so problem and troublesome moments as well as heated moments.


**Angie Harmon With One Of Her Twangels**

**Now this is a parody style story in a way... I am not mocking Angie Harmon in anyway or form; I am a great big fan of Angie myself, and I wouldn't mock, or hurt her in anyway.**

**Summary - **"Angie Harmon with One of her Twangels"

This is a story of one lucky Twangel, that gets the best encounter with Angie Harmon, a very close encounter. Gets to know Angie in ways, some only pray for, but… This relationship between Erin Hope, and Angie turns out to be somewhat filled with some awkward and troublesome moments as well as gorgeous, lovely, beautiful, and heated moments. See what unfolds between these two from the drama, funny, love that happens within the story..

** \- AutumnLeA123**

**"Angie Harmon With One Of Her Twangels" - Chapter 1**

"

Angie Harmon with One of her Twangels

Chapter 1 - Angie's house invasion

/n_1s03l8t via TwangelErinMD1 _2/1/12 6:30AM_

_"OK I wish you Angie, would chat with me, like it won't be a big deal. Especially now knowing that you live not far from where I live, you could just walk and chat I am here for you. You're a wonderful woman, and I pray you read this somehow. I'd love to meet you Angie; now I am studying to be a doctor. I am 24 yrs old, and I am a MD now, and I strive to be positive I am work with my patients. A lot of nurses and doctors at the hospital where I work, don't like me, because I have not worked so long, I am very young. I am doing extremely well with everything in medical school. I am the top of my class, and loving every minute of it. I have always been a fan of yours; I always keep praying that someday we will meet in person, which would just be even more of a dream come true. It would just light my world up even more, knowing that one of my friends is Angie Harmon. That rather listens to someone, but being one of your Twangels. And how you posted not too long ago but forgiveness, that helped out so much. Well Angie I pray that you see this, and I want you to know that I love you with all my heart. Now where's my picture _

_I hope you love it, and I will send you more. I pray you follow me back, as well as tweet me back. You are such a big inspiration and such an example to live after, I really thank God for you, I love you so much Angie. I pray to hear from you, as well as get follow back from you._

_One of your Twangels_

_Erin"_

_#AngieHarmon #Twangels _TwangelErinMD1

Erin just got done sending her message through real quick, because she had to get to work, and good thing she got up early just so her could send this message out. Just so happy at the thought that it would go to one of her idols Angie Harmon; she couldn't wait for Angie to reply. Although she had to work hard at the hospital that she worked at, just that thought. On 2/1/12, this story starts two days later...

You guys know how it is, Angie Harmon is such an wonder woman, it's like no matter what she does it is perfect. She could look dazed out her mind, with paint on her hands, and hair looking all types of crazy, with tank top and gym shorts. And we'd still think that Angie is just simple gorgeous, that she's an angel in flesh. Every things she does has our hearts in aww, and with Twangel Erin, there is no difference.

Of course this is how she felt toward her other idols, and all those that are heroes in her life. But Angie Harmon is just number one, within Erin lovely Twangel heart.

Now somethings about Erin, 24 yrs old, already an MD works UCLA Medical Center in LA. Now what some just things about Erin, 24 yrs old, already an MD works UCLA Medical Center in LA. She lives by herself after breaking up with her bitter ex-girlfriend, she's bisexual, but for right now is not seeing anyone.

At this is time Angie is other hospital, after a fall that at first she had, got up from at first, but then weeks later realized that her should go get herself checked. Now her doctor, Miss. Dr. Know It All, treated Angie just like that. You know how it is, you swear up and down there is something wrong with you, but you keep getting test by the hospital that says otherwise.

**And that doctor always has to say rude shit like "Oh you're here again, or you just love being here." Like you love the fact that you are in pain, like you're getting a fetish out medical treatment.**

**Well Angie was getting more treatment of attitude, more than for her body. The nerve of that doctor acting, like Angie was just a nobody and like everything wasn't as bad as what Angie was saying. Angie is a sweetheart, stuck with the rudest doctor on the planet; Angie was doing everything just keep her cool.**

Know it All Doc.:" Well Mrs. Sehorn (Harmon duh... this story during 2012 on up) … there is nothing in these tests that says you should be in pain, even thou you say it happens here and there."

Angie:"Sssooo… Maybe it's a nerve that got messed up, or something, like I've said that it now comes and goes. I'll be trying to do something and I'll feel pain…"

**The doctor gave Angie that look that all doctors give us, when we saying similar to what Angie said, and then said,**

Know it All Doc:"_**SO**_ are you feeling pain right now"?

**Now all of everything that Angie just fucking said, what do you think bitch; like is this Doc. Bitch really that dumb, and heartless. Like yeah you may have other list of patients, but the woman sitting right in front of you is the kindest soul in the mother fucking world bitch, with sexy ass husband, and three adorable girls that look like the both parents mixed together. Plus an acting career, that is incredible, etc.**

Angie:"_Well_ like I have been saying I feel pain here and there, like when I move certain ways. I feel pain. Is there like anything you can do; like mainly the pain is in my hand, from where I braced myself."

**Now only Angie can say anything, and it sounds so sexy, and looks very sexsay…. Oh wait where was I?**

Oh yes…

The doctor bitch went over to Angie was, she was sitting on the table, _Harmon sexy as hell_. And the doctor bitch gently places her hands on head, you know, thumbs on her face, the rest of the fingers wrapped Ang's head. Slowly moved her head around; Angie felt like she was having déjà vu, cause of all the others doctors who did the same thing. Then ask the same damn questions repeatedly,

Know it All Doc:"**So** how about now, do you feel pain"?

Several more tests went on; finally the doctor bitch walked out the room. Angie's head felt heavy a mug, and she started wonder if that doctor bitch, turned in an odd way. Well finally after several more minutes that doctor bitch finally came back and she had pill bottles prescription pad in her hand, and Angie was happy that something that can finally help out.

_**Now why this doctor didn't already have those prescription pad on her right away, like most normal regular doctor... whatever…**_

She writes out an order for Angie to take, and it is to be taken only when that pain is hurting badly. All sharp pains, Angie should just come to my place, I'd help her out

Anyway, finally Angie was able to the hospital leave; she drove herself, because the pain only comes at certain times. Not always; **but _HEY_ I could have drove her**…

Yeah, so Angie is able to go to the nearest CVS, and is able to get the prescription filled; while she was there at the store she ran into a couple of different fans, even the people behind the desk area, treated her like the sexy, gorgeous, well mannered, hottie that she is, _**unlike the doctor bitch, and her crazed self.**_

Angie signs some autographs, jokes with several of her fans, awhile trying to pick her meds. And she's just glowing, her smile lighting up the room, her jokes common ones you hear everywhere. But from Angie Harmon, they're brand new, never heard before.

Finally Ang is on the road again, on her way home, and about stop at this four way stop. Now where is at a very nice neighborhood near where Angie lived, _but with lil' brats, you know_. Well it is these two boys, teen dramas, decided that they wanted to blow shit up. Well they were doing that all throughout the morning. Like now it's about noon, they just couldn't get enough, so they found poppers and firecrackers during the search of blowing shit up.

Now these poppers were pretty old, easily tearing apart, **now** _**you'd think they stop messing with them, and just go play PlayStation. Oh no, of course not, they just try get them to pop, and explode but nothing.**_ They threw poppers and shit on the ground, near and where the stop sign, where Angie was. Now they lefted minutes before Angie had gotten to the very same stop. Because there was one more firecracker, in the same spot, they lit it up, but the firecracker never explored.

But when Angie went to move, lucky several feet ahead, the poppers, and that one firecracker went off. Scarring the shit out of Angie, and cause her quickly stop the vehicle, causing pain and hurting her some. She pulls into the nearest drive threw, just so she isn't on the road. And quickly goes for her meds, and opens the bottle, and takes a pill.

Angie turns her head upward, and close her eyes says,

Angie: _***breathing heavy*"Ooooh thank you Jesus, thank you"... **I think it from the fact, of being scared shitless, to stand alive._

Angie puts her hand on her chest, just trying to calm down and relax a moment.

Angie turned off the car, and went to get out, because the pill kicked in real quick.

She wasn't feeling the pain anymore, and gets out the car, then breathes in and out slowly.

Angie looked around and noticed the gorgeous home that she was at. Now the house she was at just so happened to be Erin's house and her idol was outside. Angie decided to of course look at her vehicle first, and then went over where that to the stop sign, and saw the mess that the poppers and firecrackers left.

She looked over to her left and _those boys_ were standing there, with more poppers and firecrackers in their hands. She just smiled it off, and said to the two boys

Angie:"Hey guys it's better to do things like that in backyard, especially with adult supervision."

She then walked her sexy ass back to her car; the **_two teens_** ran scared in their house, dropping their shit in the front yard; now throughout this time Erin was off from being at the hospital, and was hoping to get some rest, alongside watch some of her favorite movies and shows. She was watching "Lawn Dawgs" first, an Angie Harmon classic, and then go through the rest of the day watching Rizzoli &amp; Isles.

But all this mess was just getting into the way, so she opened her window in her room, and yelled

Erin:**"HEY! Keep it down please,_ shit"!_**

Before Angie could say sorry, Erin had already closed the window to her room; Erin then went down stairs to her living room, and to relax even more, and continue on for the rest of the day. Angie walked up to her door, and rang the doorbell, and of course Erin was pissed. Cause again her peace was being disturbed, but she was about to get a shocking surprise.

Now Angie being that sweet hearted person that she is, she just wants to say sorry, and explain some what had happened. _Really it should have been those two lil' bastards_, but Angie was way too kind for all that.

Erin opens the door, right away tired, so firstly she is looking down as she sighs and says "what is it"

Angie:"Hi there , I wanted to apologize, for all the noisy commotion, I wanted to say sorry for disturbing you, my name is Angie"

**Erin looks up and… is… STUNNED…. ANGIE FUCKING HARMON IS STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER! ANGIE FUCKING HARMON, ANGIE FUCKING HARMON, ANGIE _FUCK ME PLEASE_ HARMON!**

**ERIN LETS OUT THE BIGGEST SCREAM, THAT SHOOK ANGIE TO HER CORE, AND THEN ERIN FAINTED BACK!** She hit her back of head off door, Angie quickly reach out and grabbed her. Angie is able move-around to get herself in the door frame to go inside, then quickly pulled Erin inside; lucky Erin weight has much Angie, but the bitch was still heavy though. There was some struggle get inside, but Angie pulled her in, and dragged to the living room area, **_which thank God wasn't that far form that front door_**. Angie quickly got Erin to the couch, and laid her down on it, then quickly went to the kitchen, to try and see with see could get Erin some ice. Angie felt very bad being in someone house and looking through shit, but…

Angie gets to the kitchen, and see a plastic bag sit on the counter, she then heads to the frigs, and hits the button it for ice. After getting enough ice, she then wraps and ties the bag up, and runs back into the living room. Angie lifts Erin's head then places the bag of ice, and places the bag under head perfectly.

Angie goes back to the kitchen, grabs several paper towels, wets them just little bit, and the races into the living room, then dabs Erin's head. A couple minutes later Erin wakes and is pretty much fine, Angie is so happy to see her eyes,

Angie *sigh*:"Great you're awake are you alright"

Now Angie is sitting on the edge perfectly,** as hot as can be**, and is leaning over enough that her body is not crushing Erin's. _**Like that be a problem**_, **_Angie's body crushing someone's body, she can crush my body anytime._** Erin slowly sits upward; shaking her head, because of the pain, and Angie lifts the ice pack to the back of her head and says,

Angie:"Are you alright"?

Erin shocked says:"uh yeah, uh yes fine… You are really here. Or I am dreaming"

Angie:" Sweetie this is not a dream, a part of me wish it were, out everything I've been so far. You hit your head off the door, and scared me when you did. Are you sure that you are okay? "

Erin shakes her head up and down in response to Angie's question, then Angie asked for Erin to say her name, just so there is no damage.

Erin;" Erin LeAnne Hope, I'm 24 yrs old, and I am currently working as a MD, and in medical school".

Angie:" Good, (smiles) that is a very lovely name, very gorgeous(laugh)"

**_Ddddaaaammmnnn that laugh, is so amazing_**; Erin sits all the way, and realizing that that Angie helped her out, and by getting the ice pack, getting her inside (Angie told that part), dabbing her head. Erin starts crying, Angie starts worrying that she did something wrong.

Ang:"Are you crying…? Why are you crying, what's wrong sweetie?"

Erin:"I've looked up to you as an idol, an inspiration for years now, and today you're not only here at my house, but you helped me out, in split of your busy schedule. I love you, I love you."

Erin then hugs Angie… _well_… they hugged one another and Angie... _whatever_... They hugged for a long while, and Erin was in heaven while doing so.

Angie:"I love you too, and I am glad you're alright" **_damn anything she says… is just so…_**

Erin was clever about how she hugged Ang too, she hugged just right, and she rested her head right on Angie's chest. Now Erin is an MD, and has listen many different hearts, but listening to Angie's heart pound, is like listening to a new born baby's heart, precious. An Angie's felt perfectly warm, her perfume wasn't over powering, and everything was just perfect.

So then Erin introduce her, and Angie did so as well, and it was so cute. Angie explained to Erin what had happened, and why she was at Erin's house, then Angie turned her head toward the TV, and then she started to blush, and her eyes got really big. Erin started to wonder why Angie was doing that; Erin placed her hand on Angie's arm and said while laughing a little "What's, what's wrong"?!

Angie pointed at the TV, Erin looked, and here "Lawn Dawgs" was on and it was the sex scene with Angie in it. Erin quickly grabbed the remote, and turned off the TV.

Erin;"Sorry"

Angie:"No. You're fine; you actually could have left it"

Erin:"No that would have never been right, especially everything you've done"

They go on to chat a little more, they exchange phone number, Erin watched as Angie followed her back on Twitter, Facebook, and Google+. Angie finally figures that it's time for her to leave. They both get up off the couch, and head to the door. Now reasoning for Angie wanting to leave, was because she kept getting a feeling of just wanting to jump Erin, or just let Erin, have her way with Angie. And Angie couldn't figure out, and she didn't want to Erin in a TIGHT spot

Angie:"I'm so glad that you are feeling better: I am sorry, but I will call you later this evening."

Now Erin was okay with this, because spent time with Angie, and if there was something that she had done, _Angie won't call at anytime._

Erin:"Okay, then. Please come back at anytime, and I promise I won't faint on you next"

Angie laughed, they both laughed together... yeah... whatever...

Angie:"Oh no, but that was so fun though"

Erin and Angie looked each other, well exactly Erin looked at Angie and smile, and Angie started to flirt with Erin. Erin caught wind of what Angie was doing, was stunned, Angie was embarrassed looked away.

Angie:"I should get going"

They then hug once more, and Angie has that same feeling the Erin had, earlier before when they hugged in the living room. And that feeling is growing, that everything feels perfect, and **HER** heart is starting to pound away. Angie tries to play it cool and just simply kissing on the cheek, and then heads out the door.

Angie quickly gets into her car, wave at Erin standing in the door way, Erin waves back, and Angie just drives away. Erin quickly runs up stairs, and is jumping and screaming; just going crazy Angie was in her house. And for whatever reason Angie started to flirt with her, and that chat, and that she was going to get a back, and list the just piled on and on, and on.

Angie finally gets home, and just stays in the car. Thinking about when she went to kiss Erin, she wanted to kiss her on the lips, but she couldn't figure out what was going on her. Angie just soon laughed it off and headed inside; But Angie will soon find this feeling was going to grow, and lead down a path she'd never go down to.

THE END OF THIS CHAPTER BITCH.

Angie Harmon with One of her Twangels – Chapter 2

"I'm So Lost without You"


End file.
